The Green Terror
by Jordellsheep
Summary: When an army of war-like Greenskins invade Equestria. Can Equestria and its inhabitants defend themselves from there greatest threat yet?


_Their was many stories about Equestria, how it was made, how it was formed and how it bonded with the two Sisters, how the two Sisters fought against the lord of chaos, and later on, fight amongst themselves with one having great envy for the other._

_But this is story that isn't in the past,No, this story is not 10,000 moons ago, no, this story will take place now._

_This is the story of the Green Terror and it's desire for the destruction of Equestria and everything in it._

**"Friendship is worth fighting for!" -Twilight Sparkle when defeating Discord.**

**"Heheheh...Tell 'dese soft gitz, 'dat we did 'dis, we killed 'dem all and tell 'im 'dat NO 'UN CAN STOP US!" Arnash Redtoof after conquering most of the empire's northern provinces**

_Chapter 1: A Beautiful Day._

It started out like any day in Ponyville was town was lively and the Ponies living their were content. The farmer's market was busy but strangely, there was no real bad things happening, no random timber wolf attacks, no paraspite outbreaks, it was just a normal day in Ponyville. Something that a certain Purple Unicorn will agree to, following the young unicorn was a baby dragon with long scroll in one hand and a quill in the other.

"So what do we need now Spike?" she asked as she turned her head to the dragon who was busy checking things off from the large list.

"Well Twilight, All we need now is some quills and ink." The dragon known as Spike said.

"Alright, lets just go to the town square I heard that their was something new opened." Twilight said happily as she causally trotted down Ponyville her assistant following close behind her. In the ponyville town sqaure there was a lot of shops, all of them selling fresh fruits and also in the town square was a large purple tent smack down in the middle next to the Tent was open and there was sign next to it simply saying "Artifacts and relics" just from those words, Spike was excited, and so were the many ponies as they were intrigued some of them simply ignored it and resume their current tasks and but some ponies went inside.

"Artifacts and Relics? Could their be gems to?" spike asked himself as his eye glint with hope.

"The Gems could be huge!" Spike exclaimed using hints of child-like wonder.

"You want to go inside Spike?" Twilight said giving him a from his look she already knew the answer.

Spike quickly went inside dropping the long list and the quill, Twilight playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed them with her magic. After she bragged the quill and scroll she quickly placed it in one of her saddlebags that also contain everything else Spike and Twilight bought.

And with that Twilight and Spike entered the tent when they entered they were of the tent, was countless shelves and stands with different types of relics and artifact each of them having a different label. Twilight and spike were both seperated from each other looking at all of the there was massive amount, Twilight was interested in a particular relic, it was a skull, not a skull of a pony, or a skull of anything she has seen. It was very different skull, it had a large jaw with sharp teeth and was underlaping from the top part of the mouth, the skull was blocky, it's nostril's being close to the eye looked incredibly thick, from the stand the skull was being held, it simply said "skull of a Greenskin:Ork".

"What in Celestia is an ork?" She asked herself in deep thought, based on the shape of the skull it looked a lot like a skull of a gorilla or any type of simian for that matter.

"Let me tell you about them." Twilight heard a deep voice to her left, when she turned she saw a rather large stallion with a brown coat and a silver mane, his eyes were strangely red and his cutie mark was a crude and bloodied blade.

"Hello, do you own this tent?" she asked, the large stallion responded with a light nod.

"Yes, my name is Brimstone, what's yours" Brimstone said, putting out his hoof as a friendly gesture for Twilight to bump it.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle" as she returned the hoof bump.

" Any way for a more detailed answer to your question yes indeed, Miss Sparkle,I traveled to many places from the north to the south, collecting treasures and putting them on display here." Brimstone said as he pointed his hoof to many of the shelves and stands.

"I researched most of these and that skull in particular is very interesting."Steel Hoof put his hoof to his chin.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Twilight asked.

"It's interesting because from what I read that this skull was the skull of an intelligent race like us ponies, they can make houses,clothing, and possibly used magic as well." Brimstone said as he placed a hoof on his chin.

"Yes indeed, Miss Sparkle,I traveled to many places from the north to the south, collecting treasures and putting them on display here." Steel Hoof pointed his hoof to many of the shelves and stands.

"I researched most of these and that skull in particular is very interesting."Steel Hoof put his hoof to his chin.

"Like what do you mean by interesting?" Twilight asked.

"It's interesting because from what I read that this skull was the skull of an intelligent race like us ponies, they can make houses,clothing, and possibly used magic as well." Brimstone said.

"So then i just made the name from the first three letters, Ork, sounds short and sweet. Wouldn't you agree Miss Sparkle?" He said.

"Let me tell you one thing though, Orks are pure evil,they fight and kill simply because they want to, and to prove themselves as the best fighters and will slaughter all life just to prove it, their skin is all shades of green from grass to plague to emerald green,they have a similar body structure to gorillas but they stand on their stumpy legs,they are three times as big as us, and a lot stronger, their weapons and armor are crude and brutal yet very deadly,weapons made of bone,stone and iron,armor made of mail ,iron and steel armor, their brutality and savagery is legendary."

"If they would invade Equestria, no pony can stop it, may they be an army of earth ponies, or the grand sister themselves." Brimstone said somberly, he sighed deeply but kept his strong and sturdy posture.

"A long time ago, an army of orks attacked the pony-controlled continents and cities,we ponies almost lost the war, so much life was destroyed, but it weren't for the combined magics of all of the unicorns"

"None of us would be here."

"Orks were arrogant, never really thinking that magic was a threat"

"Of course just based on that magic is used to rise the sun."

"The orks lost due of their pride and arrogance." Brimstone finished, impressed at himself for knowing all that information.

Twilight soaked all of the information in,pondering for a bit, rubbing her chin with her hoof in deep thought.

"So your telling me, that if it weren't for magic, we wouldn't be here?" Twilight asked wanting more answers.

"Correct Miss Sparkle." Brimstone said with a nod.

"Well that's all the information i got, sorry for not having any more Miss Sparkle." Brimstone said somewhat sadly as he looked down to the ground.

"Oh! It's okay, Steel Hoof, to be honest, I actually got more than i bargained for." Twilight said with a sheepish smile.

"Heh, I guess so." Brimstone said with a weak smile, when he did smile however, strangely his teeth was sharp and a bit yellow.

"Anyway I should really get going and find Spike, we been talking for a while." Twilight said.

"Wait Miss Sparkle, can i give you something?" Brimstone asked.

"What is it Brimstone?" Twilight responded.

"Well, I don't talk to anypony a lot, and this was a good conversation, so I wanted you to have this." Brimstone then grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and slowly handed it to Twilight.

"This book is more about Orks and its related species, I never bothered to read it, maybe you should read it, you look like the type that enjoys reading." Brimstone said.

Twilight then slowly used her magic to grab the book from Steel Hoof, and first looked at the cover, the book was blue and silver, with three small chains linked from the front cover to the back cover, to keep the book in place while some loose pages were sticking out. She looked at it with wonder.

"Thanks Brimstone! I'll start reading this tonight!" Twilight said happily in anticipation. Brimstone only nodded and tried his best to smile back.

And with that Twilight after finding Spike, the two left the Massive tent with a kind goodbye. When she exited out of the tent the sun was already setting, they must have been in there for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you reading everybody, I'm going to Arizona for a vacation so this is just a sneak peek of a story I'm working one before I leave, Thank you in advance, bye. :)**


End file.
